


Lovebirds

by cerie



Series: Texting [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet inspired by Big Guy's comment in "Vigilante" about how Magnus is able to get her job done when Will's having trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

@thousandships what r u wearing?  
@willzed grammar, please.  
@thousandships what are you wearing gorgeous?  
@willzed clothes. perhaps you've heard of them.  
@thousandships u don't play fair, M. sexy shoes?  
@willzed you've no idea. if you find the shoes sexy...  
@thousandships pls tell me about sexy underwear?  
@willzed Please don’t abbreviate? We have 140 characters.  
@thousandships longer username than me, Magnus. need to conserve letters. sexy panties?  
@willzed by your standards, perhaps. Tight skirt, needed thong.  
@thousandships killing me here. too far away.  
@willzed be home soon. Just a conference. Sent out the Fed Ex?  
@thousandships …shit

Helen laughed and slid her phone into her bag, only to have it buzz again. She’d set her mentions to notify and nothing else, the only way she could do anything other than check Twitter, and mused that the social networking service was rather nice when she had a lengthy layover in Amsterdam to wait through before flying home. That was the only time. It was too much of a distraction otherwise. Still, the flight wasn’t boarding yet, so she pulled her phone out to check the last message. @freestyle1? Who the bloody hell was that?

@thousandships @willzed bite me guys, use a D if u want to send private message. Brb washing my brain w/ bleach.

…damn.


End file.
